The present invention generally relates to tank heating.
Natural gas wells generally have storage tanks that are used to hold oil, water, and other production fluids after they are extracted from the ground. In cold climates, or where the fluids are waxy, the tanks require supplemental heat to ensure the products do not freeze and are kept in a liquid state. Conventionally, the primary method for heating these tanks is direct-fired gas heaters which blow burning gas into a tank within a contained pipe. The gas is burned, creating heat which then heats the product inside the tank. The waste heat from this burner is sent into a stack which carries the wasted energy and combustion byproducts to the top of the tank and into the atmosphere.
A need exists for improvement in tank heating. This need and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.